Travesuras
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Sherlock y John necesitaron años para darse cuenta y aceptar sus sentimientos. John "tres continentes" Watson nunca se imaginó que a Sherlock "aun virgen" Holmes, le tomaría solo segundos hacer que pierda la razón y llevarlo a conocer tal placer ... -teoría John puras teorías que necesito poner en práctica- fue el inocente pretexto


Los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertenecen ...

disfruten

* * *

Un día Sherlock, aprendiz de las artes sexuales por parte de su actual pareja John "tres continentes" Watson analizaba en su lap algunos datos para poder y propones algunas cositas más creativas a ciertas posturas en el ring de las cuatro perillas. Porque para Sherlock cualquier actividad de esa índole era un nuevo descubrimiento y una ardua batalla personal contra los recuerdos de las mujeres con las que John se había acostado o por lo menos así lo sentía. Es que era celoso, lo había descubierto cuando aceptó su interés sexual y sentimental hacia su blogger.

Le tomó dos años y una falsa muerte entender y procesar todos los datos almacenados sobre su doctor. Al regresar quería decirlo, gritarle a John su nuevo descubrimiento, que sí tenía corazón y que este le pertenecía a él, pero cuando volvió John ya pertenecía a otra.

Y aunque su doctor se casó y tuvo una hija con aquella mujer, este tampoco pudo mantener la farsa. Dos años después de su matrimonio, dejó todo por regresar a lado del único detective consultor del mundo. Pero no fue fácil, una herida de bala que rozo el corazón de Holmes y casi un mes en coma sin saber si reaccionaría fue la prueba que John tuvo que pasar para dejar todo y decir lo que hacía años anhelaba decir.

-Sherlock, te amo … a pesar de ser un imbécil … te amo –

Aquellas palabras fueron las que les obligó a cruzar la línea, ambos sabían que el camino a recorrer estaba lleno de dificultades pero emprendieron la marcha. Mary lo tomó de la mejor manera que podía, no era un secreto para ella que su esposo amaba más a ese hombre que a ella y sabía muy bien que Sherlock sentía lo mismo. Así que dio un paso al costado, los otros conocidos solo se dedicaron a cobrar antiguas apuestas.

Las primeras semanas de retomar la convivencia no había cambiado mucho de su antigua rutina. Desayunos solitarios para John, peleas a la hora de comida para que Sherlock pruebe algo de alimento. Pedir chino para la cena y las esporádicas visitas a Angelos, con mesa para dos, flor y vela incluida, ya saben, para que sea más romántico. Peleas por los órganos y partes corporales en la refrigeradora, la leche y los clásicos experimentos del moreno. John se enojaba, lo reprendía y se marchaba con un sonoro portazo, pero a los pocos minutos miraba al cielo y sonreía, cuanto había extrañado esas estúpidas peleas. Suspiraba un par de veces y regresaba al departamento para ser recibido por un lloroso Sherlock escondido en un rincón de su habitación, envuelto con su sábana y abrazando su calavera. Definitivamente amaba a ese niñito engreído en cuerpo de adulto.

Pero una noche, una noche pudo sentir los murmullos provenientes de la habitación de John , claramente las semanas sin sexo le estaban pasando factura al doctor y su activa, muy activa vida sexual. Al parecer necesitaba un desfogue y recurría al método más fácil, practico y rápido para solucionar su problema, la masturbación.

Para las siguientes noches, Sherlock analizaba la convivencia de ambos y llegó a la conclusión que, como pareja era normal que ambos compartan la habitación, duerman en la misma cama y quizás algunas noches realizar el acto coital. Cuando John escucho las conclusiones de su pareja, rio como hace años no lo hacía.

-Sherlock, estás diciendo que me permites realizar el acto coital contigo?-

El detective consultor estaba visiblemente molesto, abochornado y desconcertado ante la actitud de su doctor y solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Sherlock, no es … acto coital, como tú lo dices, es hacer el amor, expresar lo que sientes mediante caricias, besos y entregándote plenamente a la otra persona.-

Sherlock no comprendía ni una sola palabra, aquello era ridículo y lo iba decir pero John sello sus labios con un beso, suave al principio pero que para el más alto rápidamente se volvió insuficiente, haciendo caso a sus instintos Sherlock intensificó el contacto.

-AHHHHHHH!- John gimió al ser empujado con fuerza contra la pared, la inexperiencia de Sherlock besando le había roto el labio y a pesar de sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre llenar su boca, le gustaba es más le excitaba y eso se lo hizo saber empujando su cadera contra la de su amante mientras lo tomaba por la nuca y arremetía contra esa boca.

Al principio Sherlock tembló, quizás de miedo, quizás de sorpresa al sentir la lengua de John recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, jugueteando con su lengua, acariciando su paladar, ocasionando innumerables sensaciones nuevas que terminaban justo en su entrepierna, la cual era friccionada contra la notoria erección de su amante atrapada dentro de esa estorbosa prenda de jean.

Estúpido pero necesario oxígeno que los obligó a separarse, John se relamía los labios mirando fijamente al rostro sonrojado de su pareja, quien al parecer trataba de procesar la sobrecarga de información mientas se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Maldito, estúpido y sensual Sherlock Holmes, con esos perfectos labios en forma de corazón y esa mirada de "genio trabajando". John solo atinó a sonreír de lado, desabrochándole la apretaba camisa color violeta dejando esa pálida piel al descubierto, John se acercó más y comenzó a besarle el cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo para dejarle notorias marcas rojizas en la piel, marcándolo como su propiedad consiguiendo que su amante salga de su "palacio mental".

-John ….. John …-fueron los leves gemidos que escapaban de los labios del moreno, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de John, quien se dedicaba a quitarle la correa y dejar caer el pantalón al suelo.

-humm Sherlock … eres hermoso …-le susurró al oído con la voz cargada de deseo, creyéndose dueño de la situación y sin imaginar que, el menor, en un rápido movimiento le quitaría el suéter y la camisa a tirones antes de lanzarlo contra su sillón favorito y terminar de desvestirlo. John era el que temblaba ahora, ansioso y temeroso por las indescifrables acciones de su amante, es que a pesar de los años, ni siquiera John estaba seguro de lo que ese genio loco podía hacer.

Sherlock se mostró ante él totalmente desnudo, John sentía que el solo verlo era un pecado, en esa piel de porcelana apenas podía identificarse cicatriz alguna, sus músculos bien definidos provocaban tocarlo, todo en el maldito adonis que lo miraba con arrogancia era perfecto, sobre todo cierta parte anatómica ubicada entre las piernas, el doctor tragó grueso al ver la longitud y grosor de aquel pedazo de músculo.

-John, ¿acaso estas nervioso? Muchas veces viste cuerpos masculinos desnudos – y ahí iba de nuevo, Sherlock "se que soy un Dios" Holmes y su boquita arrogante burlándose de él.

-No, cariño, no estoy nervioso … es solo que me da curiosidad saber si sabes usarlo – Si Sherlock podía presumir de su anatomía, John podía presumir de su experiencia y así ganarle esta partida y lo consiguió ya que el pelinegro se sonrojó ante el comentario y lo observó con una severa expresión de enojo. John aun no sabía cuan caro iba pagar la ofensa.

Sin más preámbulo el menor se agacho para estar frente a la erección de John y lamerla lentamente, sin que el leve tono rosa deje sus mejillas y su penetrante mirada luche contra la del rubio.

-ahhhh … al parecer puedes usar esa boquita para otra cosa que no sea alardear –

Con una leve sonrisita, Sherlock le mostraría que tan bien podía utilizar su boca y después alardear de la misma, así que cerró los ojos y sostuvo el miembro del rubio entre sus manos, comenzando a masturbarlo con algo de brusquedad, había leído y se había informado muy bien sobre el sexo entre hombres pero era la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica, aun así se esmeró en sentir las respuestas corporales de su amante. Su respiración, sus leves estremecimientos y la fuerza con la que John le jalaba los cabellos cuando chupaba de manera más fuerte el gangle o cuando usaba sus dientes sobre la piel del tronco. John, su buen John, tenía una habitación especial en su palacio mental y ahora ahí almacenaba datos, sobre su olor, su sabor, su voz … todo lo que en ese momento John le entregaba.

Sherlock bajo un poco sus manos para comenzar a jugar con sus testículos mientras metía todo el miembro de su doctor en la boca, aquello hizo que este gimiera audiblemente.

-AHHHH Sherlock .. por Dios… ahhh de… detente …. Aun … ahhhh maldita sea …. –

A pesar de las suplicas del doctor, siguió con su labor, lo que el detective consultor no esperaba era que John empujara con fuerza su cadera y casi logre ahogarlo, tuvo que separarse de él para poder toser y respirar.

-Eso te pasa por desobediente – Con estas palabras John lo empujó contra la alfombra y se colocó sobre él, besos y caricias fueron recorriendo cada parte de la anatomía de su amante, ahora le tocaba escucharlo gemir o por lo menos eso había decidido John, ya que con vehemencia empezó a lamer y succionar las tetillas del que estaba bajo él, una de sus manos recorrió con rapidez el vientre hasta llegar al miembro, el cual sujetó para comenzar a masturbar. La sensación para Sherlock fue avasalladora, el tacto de John logro hacer que su cerebro se nublara mientras sentía esa inquieta lengua recorrer su torso bajando más y más, aquellos dientes clavándose con fuerza en su piel haciéndolo gemir por el dolor y placer causados mientras él solo podía arañar la alfombra y la piel de la espalda de John. Cuando sintió que su hombría era envuelta por la calidez de la boca de John, gimió gritando su nombre y se arqueó sin poder evitarlo causando que su amante sonriera satisfecho.

- Dios … John!- En momentos como esos, todos nos volvemos creyentes y Sherlock no era la excepción a la regla, es que la boca de su amante hacía y lo desasía con cada movimiento, con cada mamada y él solo era un manojo de nervios sintiendo corrientes eléctricas que sentía unas terribles ganas de correrse y que estaba por hacerlo pero John no se lo permitió, abandonó su miembro y todo para moderle el muslo con tanta fuerza que sintió la piel desgarrarse mientras algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir.

-MALDICIÓN JOHN!-gritó de dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo, empujándolo contra el sillón para tenerlo de espaldas y admirar ese bien trabajado trasero, al cual mordió con la misma fuerza con la que John lo había hecho.

-POR LA PUTA MADRE SHERLOCK! QUE MIERDA HACES?- De seguro Sherlock hubiera recibido una paliza por la osadía pero afortunadamente tenía a su amante sostenido contra el sillón, dándole la espaldas y de rodillas en el suelo, así que solo sonrió satisfecho al ver su marca.

-solo hago lo que me acabas de enseñar … cariño – respondió con petulancia.

-esto es una venganza? Sherlock- volteó el rostro para poder verlo

-claro que no doctor Watson, solo pongo en práctica sus enseñanzas – contestó con su típica expresión de "tú tienes la culpa"

-pero tú hiciste cosas que no te enseñe, antes de morderte- John levantó la ceja con algo de molestia, acaso Sherlock había estado con alguien más?

-teoría, teoría y más teoría fácil de encontrar en libros y revistas porno a las cuales eres muy adepto – Sherlock siempre sabía dónde golpear

-ohhh … así que teoría … y que más aprendiste?- lo retó el médico

- si te subes al sillón en esa misma posición, lo descubrirás – los ojos de Holmes brillaron, adoraba poner en práctica cualquier teoría.

John obedeció no muy convencido, qué tanto podía aprender Sherlock de las fuentes a las que acudió, tenía curiosidad .. mucha curiosidad. Sherlock le tomo de las manos y las llevó hacia su propio trasero, obligándolo a separar sus nalgas. Sin poder evitarlo el doctor se sonrojo al sentirse tan expuesto ante su amante y aquello se hizo notorio por el leve sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

-No sabía que esto te causaba tantos nervios, John. Qué pasó con toda la experiencia previa?- ahí iba el arrogante de siempre, acariciándole suavemente la espalda con los labios y la lengua, dejando un húmedo camino de saliva desde su nuca hasta la unión de sus nalgas.

-ahhh nunca … nunca he estado con un hombre- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar antes de sentir la lengua de Holmes acariciando su entrada, lamiéndola superficialmente, John no pudo evitar soltar un prolongado gemido, mientras sus manos separaban aún más sus nalgas buscando más de aquel contacto y Sherlock lo complació comenzando a arremeter contra aquel orificio, lo tomó de las caderas y recorrió con fuerza aquella zona antes de introducir su lengua, una, dos, tres veces, otra y otra más, el cuerpo de John no dejaba de vibrar, sus gemidos eran apaciguados por el respaldo del sillón al cual se aferró con una mordida. Sherlock decidió que uno de sus dedos acompañara a su lengua y John se retorció de placer, su cuerpo sudaba, su pulso era acelerado y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza ante el exabrupto de sensaciones que su amante le otorgaba, pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer al sentir un segundo dedo hundirse en lo más profundo de su ser y tocar su próstata.

-DIOSSSS SHERLOCKK … AHHH AHÍ!- Gritó, sintiendo la lengua del aludido recorrerle las nalgas mientras esos dos dedos entraban y salían de aquel lugar. Su miembro clamaba por atención pero ahora era incapaz de articular frase alguna, pues había vuelto a morder el respaldo. Eso a Sherlock le disgustaba y se lo hizo saber metiendo tres dedos de golpe mientras le mordía la parte interna de una de sus nalgas, John volvió a gritar el nombre de su amante, con una fuerza y pasión que de seguro tota la cuadra ya se había enterado de lo que en el 221b de Baker Street estaba pasando.

Sherlock lamió la sangrante herida que acababa de dejarle, manteniendo sus tres dedos dentro de John y frotando con la punta de estos la próstata, sintiendo como su pobre doctor solo podía temblar, verlo así era tan erótico que sentía que podía correrse solo con esa imagen y esos jadeos.

-humm .. al parecer mi teoría no estaba tan mal – le susurró al doctor desde su lugar, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior de John para prepararlo.

-Maldito … maldito seas Sherlock Holmes … me las vas a pagar … - John apenas podía articular las palabras y esto causó que Sherlock sonriera antes de sacar sus dedos del interior del doctor, escuchándolo gemir levemente. Sabía que aquella "travesura" le iba costar caro y realmente en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a probar la venganza Watson, así que antes de darle tiempo para el contrataque, se colocó entre sus nalgas y lo penetro de una sola estocada.

John no pudo ni siquiera gemir, su voz había muerto en su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa y el dolor inicial, Sherlock soltó un gutural gemido en su oído y aquello lo hizo estremecerse más. Podía sentir el calor y sudor de su amante sobre su espalda, el maldito olor de Holmes lo embriagaba y su maldita mano sobre su pene lo llevaron a la locura, pues solo unos segundos después del avasallante dolor comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de más, más de ese dolor, más de ese placer, ese calor que le quemaba las entrañas y el cerebro.

Sherlock recibió la solicitud del doctor con una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor, con una rodilla sobre el sillón y los labios pegados a la oreja derecha de John , comenzó a moverse con la rudeza y desesperación de un recién iniciado y eso a John no le importaba, al contrario, recibía cada rauda y profunda estocaba con el mayor placer existente y lo confirmaba con cada sonoro gemido mesclado con el nombre de su amante. Pedía más, quería más y por ello Sherlock aumentó la velocidad entrando y saliendo por completo del interior de John quien lo estrujaba con fuerza cada vez que entraba, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el pene de su amante y aun con esa incomoda postura aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y de su mano, haciéndolo gemir a él también, alcanzando el clímax minutos después con una potente descarga en el interior de su amante y este sobre el sillón favorito de Holmes, por lo menos de esa manera se había vengado de las mordidas.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, uno sobre otro, los dos sobre el sillón, con la respiración visiblemente agitada y sin las fuerzas para poder decir palabra alguna, aunque minutos después fue el menor quien hablo.

-John …. John … -

-Humm … qué pasa … Sherlock pesas … muévete un pocos … -trataba de hacer espacio para ambos en el sillón pero era casi imposible, así que al final Sherlock decidió rendirse y sentarse en la alfombra a lado de su amante.

-John .. tengo hambre – con la vocecita de un niño pequeño, Sherlock comenzaba a ser Sherlock

-Estoy con el trasero destrozado por tu culpa, no me voy a levantar de aquí hasta mañana – fue el "reclamo" de Watson, que al principio alarmo al moreno y volteó a verlo pero al notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba el rostro de su amante se dio cuenta que no era tan grave.

-yo creo que me disloqué la mano así que no puedo preparar nada – Sherlock le mostró la mano derecha a su doctor y esta estaba comenzando a inflamarse, arrancándole una risita al rubio.

-dame unos minutos, ahora me levanto y la revisamos … ahh Sherlock, eso te pasa por hacer las cosas … espera, solo por un poco de sexo no vas a tener la mano así? –John mostraba su lado de médico militar mirando con cierta incredulidad al menor.

-Lestrade me llamó en la mañana para un caso y tú sabes lo inútil que es su equipo, así que solo perseguí al secuestrador y …. Fue solo un golpe-

-Sherlock! Maldición, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te expongas de esa manera …. No sin avisarme- John trató de levantarse pero el dolor y la incomodidad no se lo permitieron, si bien noto la culpa y arrepentimiento en el rosto del menor, sabía que esos detalles no podían quedarse sin castigo o se volverían manías que lo iban a exponer al peligro y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-Una semana sin sexo- fue la sentencia del doctor.

-QUE? NOO John … tu no puedes ser tan malo … recién estoy comenzando a experimentar .. y .. y hay tantas cosas que quiero probar … John! John!

A pesar de las suplicas del menor, por esa noche John no sedería, el castigo estaba impuesto aunque conociendo las artimañas del menor, no duraría tanto tiempo.


End file.
